1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and, more particularly, to vacuum cleaner bag covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of upright vacuum cleaners, several structural features have become common. Of these, the structure of the vacuum cleaner bag cover which encloses the replaceable dirt retaining bag or vessel has become almost universal in design.
Traditionally, the vacuum cleaner bag cover is suspended from the handle of the vacuum cleaner and provides a single vertically oriented zipper along either a front, back or lateral side thereof. The zipper allows the user to gain access into the interior of the bag cover for removal or replacement of the dirt-filtering bag therein. Although different bag supporting structures have been proposed over the years, the single zipper vacuum cleaner bag cover has remained the standard in the vacuum cleaner art.
With these known types of vacuum cleaner bag covers, when the removable bag or vessel enclosed within the vacuum cleaner bag cover is to be emptied or replaced, access and removal is difficult due to the limited opening space provided by the single zipper. The removable bag is typically similar in size to the opening provided by the zipper, making removal of the bag, and insertion of a new bag, difficult.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a vacuum cleaner bag cover which provides an enlarged closeable access opening to ease the removal and replacement of the bag housed therein.